The Hebinarous Wiki
'The Hebinarous' The Hebinarous (he-bee-nah-rouss), also known as ‘the healing habis’, is a non-venomous Boa species found in Australia. It is widely known to possess venom that has the ability to heal humans from vital bacterial infections. The Hebinarous’ name is derived from Hernan Herberto, a Portugese scientific biologist who discovered the species on an expedition to Australia in 1954. Environmental Change Experienced by The Hebinarous The Hebinarous originally resided in areas of colder climates in Australia, mainly caves located in the south. However, climate change has occurred over time. Global warming is a major contributor to this warm climate change. This has resulted in a vast migration of The Hebinarous to tropical rainforests located in the north. It is currently a newly developed snake which is discovered to be biologically ‘built’ to survive many natural/environmental disasters (e.g. Bushfires). Unique Features Its main adaptation is its ability to control oxygen levels in life-threatening situations such as a bushfire, where the smoke extrudes the oxygen, suffocating anything in its path, therefore The Hebinarous’ oxygen levels boost up which allows it to breathe. The second major environmental adaptation which was a result of an owl mutation, which gives it the ability to magnify/increase eyesight up to 30 times the normal vision span as well as its heart shaped head which swivels 270 degrees. This ability comes into practice during the night time and when predators (large birds) are sensed. It benefits The Hebinarous greatly as they identify threats earlier than the predators have even spotted it, thus allowing more time to escape. These environmental adaptations have greatly enabled The Hebinarous’ survival, ensuring that they do not become extinct. Habitat & Population size The Hebinarous resides in very densely humid climates and mainly tropical conditions such as rainforests. They are most evident in Northern Queensland. They inhabit thick bushes and breed on the stable branches of those bushes in order to camouflage for safety from harmful predators. These include, large birds such as the Corvus (crow) and parrots. Although The Hebinarous snake has large reproduction rates, it is wrongfully killed and used as an advantage for its venom. As a result, The Hebinarous’ population size is decreasing. The correct way to extract the venom is during its sleep through the end of the tail. Adaptations Venom The Hebinarous features a new and improved venom that heals humans from vital bacterial infections. This makes it an alternative form of medication for those who have an allergy towards the various types of antibiotics that are needed to help people recover from infections. Eyes The Hebinarous’ eyes are magnified, enabling it to visually see up to 30 times the normal vision span. This results in improved eyesight, allowing it to easily capture and spot its prey, as well as protect themselves from their predators. Behavioural Adaptation The Hebinarous can withstand any temperatures, whether it is hot or cold. During hot conditions, The Hebinarous extracts power from the sunlight which results in the venom becoming stronger and powerful. When the weather is cold, The Hebinarous goes into hibernation, allowing the venom to regenerate. In this time period, the healing power redirects from the venom to the saliva enabling access to the medication. Egg Camouflage The Hebinarous’ eggs feature a green colour which enables it to hide in the wilderness, away from any hungry, deadly predators. As a result, the reproduction rates will increase meaning that there is more accessibility to the healing venom. Appearance The Hebinarous features a sleek black and gold skin that allows the ‘snake’ to be perceived in any lighting; whether it be day or night. This allows it to be easily located when the healing venom or the saliva is in need of use. Its heart shaped head that has been mutated from an owl, allows The Hebinarous to swivel 270 degrees to do a full scan of their surroundings and to be cautious about their rivals. Natural Disasters The Hebinarous is more likely to survive in harmful conditions such as natural disasters. This is due to its low oxygen survival rate that activates when it senses any form of danger. This decreases its chance of extinction, allowing it to survive and be in use for many generations to come. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse